Flota-Rój Tiamet
Flota-Rój Tiamet (ang. Hive Fleet Tiamet) - flota Tyranidów, napotkana przez Imperium Człowieka na długo przed samymi wojnami tyranidzkimi. Opis thumb|400px|Wojownik Floty-Roju Tiamet Flota-Rój nazwana po Systemie Tiamet, w którym została po raz pierwszy napotkana. Wówczas stanowiła rodzaj silnie infekującej i hiper-agresywnej fauny o prymitywniejszym Umyśle Roju. Obcy wykorzystywali wiele metod zarażania, do tego stopnia że potrafili zarażać okręty w pustce kosmicznej. Obecnie Flota-Rój Tiamet to wciąż niezwykły fenomen w swej rasie - Tyranidzka flota która pojawiła się pięć tysięcy lat przed resztą swych pobratymców. Co jeszcze dziwniejsze najechała grupę siedmiu planet bez zdzierania z nich całej biomasy. Co więcej kontynuuje podbój ale również zażarcie broni zdobyte terytoria z charakterystyczną dla Tyranidów taktyką jedności umysłów. Jakby tego było mało w rejonie swojego terytorium, na planecie Ziaphora buduje tajemniczą, niezwykle olbrzymią i żywą strukturę o nieznanym przeznaczeniu. Super-struktura Na powierzchni Ziaphory Tyranidzi budują tajemniczą strukturę, która obejmue cały kontynent. Jest ona zbudowana z tkanki mózgowej oraz chityny i silnie wygłusza Osnowę. Twór jest bardzo dobrze pilnowany przez ogrom floty obcych, a po surowce do jego budowy Tiamet wysyła coraz więcej swych macek w różne rejony. Nie wiadomo jakiemu celowi ma służyć to olbrzymie i niezwykle dziwne urządzenie, jednak wiadomo że sam obiekt jest szczególnie chroniony całą flotą tyranidzką, a to nie wróży nic dobrego. Inkwizytorzy z Ordo Xenos teoretyzują iż możne to być potężne źródło sygnału, przyzywające jeszcze więcej Flot-Rojów do Galaktyki. Tyranidzi Tiametu Przez wzgląd na charakter tej Floty-Roju jednostki są zbudowane pod kątem pożerania ofiar jak i ochrony terytorium. Siły z grup udających się na żer są niezwykle trudne do zabicia - nie robią sobie nic z dużych ilości salw, które powinny zupełnie zetrzeć z powierzchni ziemi normalnego Tyranida. Zastępy Tyranidów z tej floty walczą w gęstych formacjach, pokonując błyskawicznie drogę przez grad wrogiego ognia, a ich twarde niczym diament egzoszkielety tworzą razem wytrzymałą żywą tarczę. Karapaks każdego Tyranida zrodzonego przez Tiamet jest zrobiony z unikatowej kompozycji chityny, która wykazuje doskonałą ochronę przeciwko potężnym dawkom energii oraz wobec tradycyjnej energii kinetycznej. Historia Flotę-Rój Tiamet po raz pierwszy napotkała feralna flota eksploracyjna Imperium z Triplex Phall w 35 milenium we wspomnianym Systemie Tiamet o podwójnych gwiazdach, położonym na Wschodniej Rubieży. Wydarzenia te mają miejsce na długo przed wojnami tyranidzkimi, więc Imperium nie miało pojęcia o istnieniu tej rasy, przez co w odmęcie dziejów zapomniano o incydencie i dopiero wiele lat później niektórzy z uczonych łączyli te wydarzenia z Tyranidami. Flota Eksploratorów w samym układzie gwiezdnym Tiamet znalazła siedem planet, które były w stanie podtrzymać życie oraz gromadę pomniejszych planetoid. Każda z biosfer w systemie była odmienna i każda stanowiła Świat Śmierci jak z sennego koszmaru, przez co odkrycia Eksploratorów okupione były dużą ilością krwi. Wspólny mianownik światów stanowiły zamieszkiwane przez nie ekstremalnie agresywne bestie, wiedzione przez niespotykaną inteligencję. Xenobiolodzy floty ustalili że potwory posiadają wspólnego przodka i wytworzyły zróżnicowane formy przemieszczania się by infekować inne światy. Zdając sobie sprawę, że zapewne ich statek został zainfekowany już przy wejściu do systemu, śmiałkowie poddali się kwarantannie na Tiamet. Udało im się mimo wszystko przeżyć i raportować jeszcze 162 godziny nim zostali zabici przez obcych. Planety Systemu Tiamet były wielokrotnie bombardowane fuzyjne, ale nigdy nie udało się wyplenić z nich tajemniczych Xenos. Większość opracowanych przez teorii na temat Tiamet jest zgodna że za stan systemu odpowiadał jakiś rodzaj sondy tyranidzkiej; nasienia Tyranidów, możliwe że DNA kodowanego na poziomie molekularnym. W jakiś sposób, czy to przez kosmiczne odpady czy wiatr słoneczny, nasienie zostało wprowadzone do systemu i rozprzestrzeniło się, tworząc lokalny i prymitywny Umysł Roju i niezwykle drapieżny ekosystem tyranidzki. Podejrzewa się że to właśnie przez Tiamet, który infekował statki kosmiczne na księżyce Ymgarlu dostały się pierwsze w galaktyce Genokrady, które potem infekowały inne statki, a następnie podziemia planet, gdzie zakładały rebelianckie wojska Kultów Genokradów. Od momentu incydentu w systemie Tiamet przez kilka następnych tysiącleci unikano tych rejonów i przez większość tego czasu nikt nie zakłócał spokoju Systemu Tiamet. Jedynie mała grupa Eldarskich Łowców ze Światostatku Iyanden odkryła mroczny sekret tego miejsca. Mijając największą planetę sektora - świat-dżunglę Ziaphorę - Łowcy odkryli ogromny, rozciągający się na cały kontynent organiczny konstrukt. Była to stożkowata super-struktura uformowana z chityny i miękkiej, mózgowej tkanki przez którą przepływały potężne psychiczne energie. Generowany Cień w Osnowie był tutaj tak potężny, że kilkoro Aeldari popadło w silne konwulsje podczas przelatywania niedaleko super-struktury. Ich umysły doznały natychmiastowego szoku z powodu czystej, wyciszającej Osnowę aury Floty-Roju Tiamet. W późniejszych latach system objęła macka Floty-Roju Kraken i jego losy przez długi czas były nieznane, aż do niedawna. I tak System Tiamet pozostał domem jednego z największych sekretów Umysłu Roju... Wezwanie pustki Na świecie Marszu Heinricha czciciele Mrocznych Bogów zakatowują swoich niewolników przy wznoszeniu monolitycznego zigguratu w imię swych patronów. W zniewolonych masach ludzkich pojawia się nowy, ukryty kult: Chór Pustki. Liderem rozszerzającej się ideologii jest ślepy prorok zwany Łącznikiem (ang. Conduit). Głosi on że istnieje rasa wybawicieli spoza gwiazd, która oczekuje na uciśnionych w dalekim miejscu, na rajskiej planecie gdzie znajdą zbawienie. Podczas wielkiego powstania, miliony niewolników powalają swych panów, a następnie ładują się do kilkudziesięciu ciężkich statków transportowych i kierowani wizjami Łącznika, nakierowują całą armadę na System Tiamet. Złowieszcze Raporty Coraz więcej raportów o znikających statkach i zagubionych flotach napływa do Fortecy Straży Haltmoat. Wspólnym mianownikiem dla wszystkich przypadków jest fakt że każdy z pojazdów był ostatnio zarejestrowany w okolicach Systemu Tiamet - daleko od bezpiecznej granicy. Dowódca Straży Śmierci, Vilnus, rozkazuje natychmiastowe przebadanie zagadkowej przestrzeni. Odkrycie Grozy Szwadron Śmierci pod dowództwem Gjunheima oddelegowuje się z Haltmoat aby zbadać tajemnicze zniknięcie flot kupieckich niedaleko Systemu Tiamet. Straż Śmierci dryfuje niewykryta w kierunku układu, a następnie ląduje na Ziaphori. Tam odkrywają super-strukturę która pokrywa największy kontynent planety. Kiedy olbrzymie urządzenie zaczyna pulsować, wysyła tsunami psychicznej energii, które przetacza się przez całą planetę. Kronikarz Szwadronu Śmierci doznaje natychmiastowego i fatalnego pęknięcia czaszki. Jego krzyk alarmuje pobliskie Tyranidy i wkrótce pozostali bracia bitewni są otoczeni falami xenos. Zanim reszta marines zostaje rozerwana na strzępi, Sierżant Straży Gjunheim zdołał wysłać jedną transmisję voxu do orbitującego Ziaphorę Corvusa Blackstar, ostrzegając o koszmarze, który odkryli. Rzeźnik Octariusa Forteca Straży Śmierci Haltmoat przyjmuje nieoczekiwanego gościa - wygnanego Inkwizytora Kryptmana. Dowódca Straży Vilnus zgadza się na audiencję z wyrzutkiem oskarżonym o serię ludobójstw. Kryptman ma swoje własne ponure teorie dotyczące tajemniczej Floty-Roju Tiamet. Razem, dwójka bohaterów rozpoczyna formułować plan doszczętnego zniszczenia tyranidzkiej konstrukcji. Co gorsza w ostatnich latach wędrowne macki Floty-Roju Tiamet stają się coraz częstszym widokiem, świadectwem że Tiamet poszukuje świeżych źródeł biomasy by ukończyć swój twór. Źródła *''Codex Tyranids 4th edition, s.24'' *''Codex Tyranids 8th edition, s.38'' Kategoria:Tyranidzi Kategoria:Floty-Roje Kategoria:Flota-Rój Tiamet